Glowing Star
by ZooerTheFreak
Summary: Star is tired of abuse. Seeing Balto over come his demons Star figures he can overcome his. Little does he know, by changing himself, those around him do too.
1. chapter 1

Star walked alone, it was what he did often during this time, and had his mind finally settled from the loud roars of the cheering canines and humans alike. The trip was successful, and the children of the small town would escape death. The tyrant-whom he had submitted for years- had firmly thrown from the top of the food chain and exposed for the dreadful stunts committed.

Yet, the suffering would not halt for our pup. Abuse may have ended one way yet another path still beared a harsh hold around his throat. The small exchange shared between him and his comrade, Kaltag, was surely just a spark of the moment thing and come tomorrow he would be assaulted if he dare mouth his thoughts.

Sad fact for him. And even still he figured he'd be obligated to still choose Steele's company over the helpful wolfdog. After, when he first became "friends" he swore to almost always depend and listen to those more dominant to him.

Stepping through the snow he thoughts flooded with realities he wished he had chosen. Ones where, instead of following behind those three as a basic slave, he'd stand up for not only himself but Balto. He remembered the simple days of puppyhood when they were all vulnerable yet helping. Although, Star wouldn't have truly known what the others were like. His owner kept him centered in the home.

Speaking of his owner, he saw his faithful human leaning from the doorway, waving and patting his knees to get the purple colored husky to come towards him. Star sighed but held a grin. At Least someone wanted to presence aside from using it as a punching bag or to have as a laugh machine for their idiotic and offensive jokes. In short bounds he was upon his human, standing on his hinds and allowing the man to pet him.

"I missed you dear boy!" The man cheered happily as he hoisted the dog up like nothing. "Never go that far again, regardless of what my brother says." Star allowed his owner to place him on his lap, caressing the dog's ear softly. Star didn't mind it, it was the smallest affection that could wither away a week's worth of hurt.

"You must be tired from helping save those children. Balto's a good dog and all but you also helped as well. My precious boy." His owner kept showering him in love. Scratching his chin, petting his head, running his fingers through his fur, Star was in bliss. But at the same time he kept a close eye on the window. Heaven forbid anyone saw this. He couldn't digest the idea of others knowing he was basically treated like a pup but his owner; his MALE owner.

However, Star eventually let go of that thought as he let out a yawn. He had yet to realize how tired he was till just now. Blinking lazily he rested his head against the comfort of his owner's lap. The man gave a little laugh, continuing to pat the boy.

"My shining Star."


	2. chapter 2

Star didn't remember exactly what woke him up. Maybe it was the patter of his owner's feet. Or the cool breeze that hit his fur. The sound of people and canines walking peacefully outside and enjoying each other's company. No, what woke him up was his name being shout out like his live was on the line. Yawning he smacked his lips and fluttered his eyes. The sun was up as it sparkled through the glass window.

Glancing, he spotted his smiling comrades waiting for him beyond the wooden door. "Do I feel like it today?" He asked himself. His name was yipped somewhat happily by Nikki. "Guess I do."

Fixing his tired face into a smile he stepped outside the door, his face giving off a seemingly happy glow. Seeing his friends faces melt to amusement, he only held on to his own. What caused them to suddenly shift?

"God you're finally up. C'mon, we're off to the boiler room." Nikki said in a dead serious tone. Star, being the one to at least hold emotion, just smiled and nodded. As he started walking he noted how he was between the two as they got closer to the room. He began to ponder it but dismissed it.

"Hey! You guys finally made it!" Ron, a fellow sled dog, announced as the three entered.

"Not our fault this puppy slept in." Nikki complained as he nudged Star's side. The purple dog grunted but didn't comment. He knew better.

"Anyway, you dogs ready to discuss what we going to do about Balto and Steele?" Ron spoke again. All the canines nodded their heads and settled down. Star stayed mostly silent through the discussion.

The talk involved the roles the two played. Whether or not Balto should be more welcomed or if Steele should instantly be shunned. Also, if Steele's closest friends should be held accountable as well.

"I mean, we only did so because we ain't want to be targets." Nikki admitted. Kaltag nodded while Star stood silent. Targets? Star was always a target. On days where Balto was absent it was HIM who'd get the hits and rude jokes thrown at.

"Yeah, he was the meanest, cruelest, ruthless, dictator like-"

"He was just abusive." Star interrupted. Instantly, Kaltag rose his paw from the ground, ready pound the smaller dog's head as usual. Just as it was about to make contact, Star felt something flick in him. In a millisecond he dodged the blow, leaning to the side and causing the paw to instead make hard contact with the wood floor.

Everyone, especially the two dogs he came close to knowing, were in shock at his sudden lightning response. Looking around Star felt a new sense of self confidence. It was a little action but it made him feel a sense of self power.

Standing up, he frowned and bowed his head. "I need to go." He ignored the mumbles and whispers given. He even ignored the twisted look he was given by the dog that tried to hit him in the first place.

Star needed to talk with someone. Someone who knew how to overcome abuse dispite the odds.

It wasn't long till Star followed Balto's scent to the land struck boat. He was in utter awe yet pity. Balto lived here? Though run down it was in fairly good condition. Space, fresh air, great view of the ocean. Honestly, there was pretty much no downside aside from the distance from town.

"Hey Star!" Star was startled by his name being shouted. Sitting on his hinds he pressed his paw against his chest as to settle down his rapidly beating heart. Balto laughed joyfully as he jumped from the rotting boat.

"Sorry, scared you?" Star only nodded. Balto gave an apologetic smile. "So, what brings you to my domain?"

"Well," now that he thought about it what was Star out there for? What could he ask of the wolf dog? Maybe how to ignore hate or stick up for himself; the wolfdog displaying both in the days in which Star guiltily participated in the torment. Until, it finally hit him.

"Can you show me how to be confident?"


	3. chapter 3

"First off," Balto began as be sat in front of the purple husky. "Confidence can't be taught. I could try to lead you towards self confidence but I can't guarantee even that if I'm being honest." Somehow, even with the hint of doubt, Star felt like he could truly listen to the wolfdog and that he actually cared about the purple pup.

"Anything would do." Star responded with a huge grin. Balto too smiled. Honestly, the wolfdog was rather amazed that the male would come to him of all canines for such advice. Sure, Star may have been easier on him when he'd bully but Star still had more headstrong friends compared to himself. Yet again, Balto saw something in Star. He saw himself a little.

"Alright, first off let's address this; why do you want to gain it?" Balto asked sternly. It didn't take two seconds for Star to respond.

"I'm just tired of being pushed around and used. Seeing you stick up to Steele made me realize that I want to stand up for myself as well. I mean even though I stuck up for you at those moments of that tyrant trying to kill you it still was just me as a bystander," Star felt himself go deeper, dragging his ancient memories from the fog he tried to suffocate them in. A tear rolled down his furry cheek. "I know that if I don't start defending myself soon I'll end up dead."

"Dead?" This peeked Balto's concern. Sure, he's been attacked and threatened but never that of death, or atleast to a degree where it had him in emotional distress. Clearly, there was a story behind Star yet heard. "What do you mean by dead?"

Star was hesitant. He hadn't spilled that story to anyone. It was like a nightmare he wished would drown in the ocean of forgetting. Shaking his head he wiped his eye and gave a smile.

"Nevermind, I'm just being dramatic to prove a point." Balto was leaning to press the issue but dismissed it as to not bubble up whatever distress would be caused with the mentioned past.

"Well, if you want I could simply explain my ways." Balto commented. Star nodded, still blank from his recent emotional crash.

"We can walk and talk. If you want we can head to my owner's home. He's more than willing to give food." Star added. Balto grinned and nodded. "Though I don't think I'll need any food, Star. Last night I was practically shoved food down my throat as rewards." The half breed laughed. Star held a happy expression as they walked.

The conversation had begun as they entered main street and Balto was expressing his inner demons to the purple canine.

"I could've killed you," he admitted with a sorrow filled voice. "Sad to say I thought about it. It's the wolf in me. Though I try to defend myself I do understand where the fear lies. I tell you this Star, instincts aren't always meant to be followed. Trust me on that." Star nodded, rather shocked that the half was willing to admit to having thoughts of killing him.

"Was it just me or did you think of the others too?" Star questioned as they walked into an alley. Balto sighed and shut his eyes momentarily.

"Mostly you. No offense towards you personally but at the moment you were still small. I felt that hey, I can't take the big ones but I can rid of the minor threat. But," Balto stopped and smiled, playfully nudging Star's shoulder. "Like I said I'm glad I didn't listen to my instincts or else I wouldn't have a friend to talk to right now."

"Friend…" Star let the word fall from his lips like a leaf on a tree. A wave hit the back of his eyes as he couldn't hold it back any longer. Soon, a waterfall of tears came from him.

Balto became concerned, nuzzling the pup close to him. Regardless of Star being a fellow male Balto felt that affection was needed.

"What's wrong?" Balto asked.

"It's just...for the first time it feels real. That word finally has meaning." Star whimpered. Balto, suddenly realizing what he meant, gave a grin and licked the top of his head.

"Hey, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." After a few more moment Star reclaimed himself and shook his head.

"Now, can instincts make or break one's self worth?" He asked. Balto pondered. He hadn't truly considered that.

"Well I guess it depends on what your instincts are telling you. If your gut is telling you to not do it, well, don't do it." The wolfdog said.

"Ah, okay. Also, think you can teach me some defensive move aside from being about to take a rock to the back?" Star joked. Balto chuckled yet winced at the memory of that hard boulder. Luckily his adrenal was pumping so hard that he barely notice the pain.

As the two continued on with their talk, a dark figure loomed behind. The hate glowing in his eyes as sinister intentions grew towards the two dogs.


	4. chapter 4

The rally had begun the moment Steele hammered his loud voice through the air, instantly assaulting the calm with his sick calls.

"Bitch and mini bitch if I do say so!" He screeched in his booming low. Both Balto and Star halted, noticing the crowd forming around them.

"Steele, not today." Balto said in a mono tone. It was his best defense. Looking towards Star the wolfdog motioned his lips. Don't show any fear, Balto mouth silently. Star, though nervous, nodded and tried to hold an unamused expression. Steele raised an eyebrow.

Snarling he did a mock charge towards the two. Unlike other times, not only did Balto stay still but the small purple dog as well. Both couldn't have struck as much awe as in that moment. Especially since one of them was Star.

Shit shit shit shit shit, Star was lucky dogs couldn't sweat otherwise he'd be drenched in it. Clenching his teeth Steele gave a monstrous throat growl, his piercing blue eyes staring death at the two.

"So wolf bitch, you dare stand up to me?" Steele spoke with such harsh aggression that the cold purrs from his mouth seemed to be causing my his fiery breath rather than the cold air.

"It's not a dare Steele; this is a promise. We're tired of your egotistical ways ruining any warmth given." Once more everyone was shocked Star's new confidence. If I die, Star thought, at least I will die being brave. However, instead of seeing this as Star himself challenging his rule, Steele pounced onto the wolf dog, convinced the mutt had altered the submissive purple to be against him.

Biting and growling could be heard as the crowd engulfed the space not used during the fight to circle close and watch. It seemed as though Steele had the upper hand; after all his muzzle was the only one coming into contact with the other's flesh. Yet Balto held out. His tactic was on the defensive. He knew that he'd do more damage to himself or Steele if he truly tried to fight back.

The wolf-dog's instincts screamed at him to release his primal demons and go for the kill. But where would that leave him? All he'd do is not only contradict his speech he gave Star earlier but it would only show that the town's fear of him was valid. However, staying on the defensive and practically submitting wasn't as good either. He knew by the small glance that some of the dogs say him as an easy punching bag. You could beat him up and he'd just take it.

He gave a loud shout when Steele sunk his fangs into Balto's shoulder, essentially marking him like a sire would his bitch during mating. The blood flowed from the wound rapidly as a rushing river. Steele's once slightly red lips were now soaked in the crimson fluids.

He gave a smirk of satisfaction. He eyed the bloody mutt with glee. The half breed was huffing, his eyes narrowed as his legs shook. The snow below him had drops of blood on it. Licking his lips Steele stalked forward, ready to wrap his jaw around Balto's neck and end it all until-

"AAHH!" He screamed as a painful sensation plagued his lower regions. Removing himself from Balto he winced in pain at the sight of his blood bath genitals. His balls had deep claw marks that leaked the crimson fluids. Grinding his teeth he scanned the crowd of canines in anger. Who injured him!? Yet that came to a stop when he felt the collar around his throat tighten.

Gagging he felt tears swell as oxygen failed to enter his lungs.

"Apologize!" A small voice ordered. Steele shook his head and spat. The collar tightened more. "Apologize or I'll choke you!" The small voice ordered again. The crowd got loud in support of the small voice.

"You tell em!"

"Someone put him in his place!"

"Kill him if you have to Star!"

"He wouldn't actually kill Steele!!"

The crowd was split in two. Some supported the purple husky and wanted him to finish the deed. Others were against him, still locked to be obedient to Steele no matter what.

"Star," a stern voice rose. Everyone turned to the shaky wolfdog, his eyes were staring intensely at Star. "Let go." Star only nodded.

Don't follow all instincts.

Star released the collar belt from his lips and allowed the malamute to loosen it. Not even blinking he went to the injured half husky and nuzzled him, not even flinching when some of the blood got on him.

"Come on, my owner can fix you up." Balto gave a smile and nodded. Standing by his side Star allowed his friend to lean on him as they walked.

Neither paid mind to the small gasp and wondrous commotion. Nor did Star himself think too much about those who soon began having hearts in their eyes.

"That was amazing." Balto praised as they stepped towards Star's home. Most of the famed dog's wounds were minor scratches that'll heal within a day or two. But that bite mark, that'll be around for a while.

"It was...something." Star admitted in an almost ghostly tone. He was shaken. He had no idea what came over him when he decided to assault that malamute. However, he was thankful that it did come to him. Steele was about to kill Balto and no one was going to do a thing about it.

"Star, you're trembling." Balto said worryingly. As he said that Star began to vibrate harshly as if he had been dunked in cold water. His breathing was rabid. "You're going into shock. Calm down and breath easy." At the moment the roles switched. The injured mix was now helping his panicking friend. But before Star could start to slow his breathing he stopped and collapsed. Before he completely blacked out he heard his owner's voice.

"Star!! Balto…..help…"


	5. chapter 5

"Hey, you okay?" Star blinked as he heard his friend's voice enter his head. Blinking, he lifted his head from the rug covered ground. He noticed that he was currently resting near the fireplace and Balto's body was beside his.

The purple dog trailed his eyes down the wolf-dog's frame. The mix had a few patches on his body and a clear white wrap around his shoulder. The patches and wrap would semi stained in a dark red but Star knew it was going helping.

"Are you okay?" Star asked rather than answering his friend's answer. Balto gave a smile and nodded wolfishly. "I'm fine. I'm not the one who passed out though."

He passed out? Star had to let that settle in. Why had he? All he truly remembers leading up to it was rapid shaking and collapse.

"They said you went into shock. Makes sense as you did just defeat your bully that had tormented you for years." Balto spoke with a cheerful tone. Star could feel his face heat up. Balto was right; he had faced and dominated the dog that had always caused him to walk with his tail between his legs.

"Who bandaged you up?" Star asked. Just as the question was asked the answer stepped into the room. In his hands the man was holding two water dishes. Holding a huge grin the man placed down the dishes in front of the two dogs before proceeding to pet both of them.

"You gave us quite a scare Star. I had the vet come over and he just said _'Mr. Abe you simply have a tired pup on your hands.'_ Though I wanted to combat that idea Balto here gave me a look and i knew it was better to just listen than argue." Star a small pur like sound as his owner gave him affection. "I know you'll bark yes but I still want to ask you. Can Balto stay with us for a while? I don't think he needs to be out on the streets in his condition."

Star stuck his tongue out and nodded wildly. Of course Balto could stay! His friend had gone through so much that simply throwing him out to the streets was not an option. The man smiled and once more petted the two dogs. "Now I'll be out for a little bit. My idiot brother wants to discuss about what to consider now when we look for sled dogs." The man sighed and stood. He pulled on his coat, waved to the canines, and promptly closed the door behind him. Alone, Star felt himself heat up when Balto nuzzled his head under the pup's chin.

"I see why in the end you're so kind hearted. Your owner is such a nice man. I think his name is Jonah, or at least that's what the other man called him when you were asleep." Balto yawned, removing his head before placing it down on the comfy rug. "Can you do me a quick favor and head out to the boat? If it's not too much that is. I just need someone to tell Boris where I am."

"Boris? That's your goose friend, correct." Star asked as he stood up. Balto nodded before his eyelids fell. Star chuckled and lightly nuzzled Balto before going through the dog door.

Unknown to him, he just made himself and Balto highly vulnerable to an angry power.

Steele limped a little as his injured balls twitched with pain with every sway. How dare that pup assault him so! After everything Steele had provided for the worthless husky he turns on him! Growling, Steele kicked a dormant stone across the ground.

Things couldn't have been worse for him at the moment. If his status hadn't crumbled before it sure has now. Not only had he been injured by the low level but gradually he was forced to submit. The only thing that stopped the idiotic purple from choking him to death was the wolf dog himself.

"Just can't stop _saving lives_ , Balto." Steele hissed. Oh how his hatred grew. In a matter of a few hours everything had turned against him. His town, his status, his sled team, even his once so called friends.

"They were never my friends anyway. They were just there to boost my ego and shower me with complements! Those sub males helped though. By having such low level boys beside me I gained so many females, all amazed by my open minded friendship." Steele basically broke in to an outspoken monologue. His head filling with sickly imagery. Licking his lips he smiled at a devilish thought.

"Maybe death isn't such a disastrous punishment. Even if I kill him the honor would not return, but, if I were to have him submit~" Steele felt himself grow aroused at the plan. He knew he'd probably not get any females at the time being so why not get relief and punish those who betrayed him. "Both of them. I'll have them both submit like the bitches they are~" As the growl left his lips he noticed the pup in mind walking absently towards the outskirts of town. Following the footsteps he saw where the purple husky had come from.

Lifting his nose Steele gave a pleased rumble. "Balto's all alone now~ But first," Steele narrowed his eyes at the distant husky, licking his fangs as he stalked behind carefully. "Let's...convince this dog that I'm more than what he thinks."


	6. chapter 6

Star walked in caution. Deep down he knew that the vengeful malamute could be lurking close to exact his twisted justice amongst the purple husky. Star's throat felt dry as he gulped down. His ears flattened against his head as his once high tail drooped between his legs.

"Maybe I should head back…" his voice held weakness. He knew that, and that's what terrified him. He didn't want to already convert back into the submissive puppy those saw him as before. "No, it's just my mind playing with me. Besides, I owe him this favor." Star held himself high. Fear was natural but yet again it was HIM that stopped Steele from nearly murdering his friend. It was HIM that caused the crowd to awe.

Little by little Star felt his confidence grow. He also remembered the smiles and affection Balto gave him. At this, Star grew hot. His light colored face gave a hint of red. He had to admit; Balto was an attractive dog. But Star had dormant emotions towards another and it was already established that Balto had feelings for the red husky female.

Shaking his head Star's ears twitched. There was an odd crunching sound coming from behind. However, he slowly eased again. Many dogs walk this path. Nothing to worry about. That's what Star told himself however, his instincts thought otherwise. There was a nagging feeling for him to turn around. It screamed at him to turn around, crouch low, and show his fangs. Just then, a cold voice entered the atmosphere.

"Hello little Star. We need to have a conversation."

Balto laid rather comfortably on top the neat rug and the tender kisses of warmth from the lit fire. Though still aching, Balto's pains became almost unnoticeable. Humming to himself he thought about the recent events that took place earlier that day.

He could've been killed but Star stepped in before it was too late. The wolfdog smiled at that. It seemed that as every minute with by Star became more independent and assertive. _The others may not see it but eventually they will. Star was going to be beyond the small pup meant to be used as a punchline or otherwise. One day, others will think twice before messing with him._

Just as those thoughts drifted Balto lifted his head as he heard someone outside the door. There wasn't a voice but the presence was there. However, Balto paid no more mind to it as he figured it must've been a passersby. Turning his head away from the direction of the door he closed his eyes and breath softly.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep~"

Balto's eyes shot open as his head lifted from the ground in an instant. His heart was struck with utter fear. Standing above him, the fire illuminating his body like Satan himself, was Steele. The canine's large fangs flashing bright.

His left eye and nose held a scar that seemed to only be able to be created by a monstrous beast. His collar having a good piece missing as if someone had bitten it off. Yet here Steele stood, strong and towering despite it. Balto whined as he found himself unfairly at a disadvantage. He was injured, not badly but enough where it made him unable to protect himself fully.

"Don't waste your whimpering now. I'll want to hear it fully once my intentions come clear." Steele turned his face to the fire, his eyes staring intensely. "I wonder if you'll be as warm as this fire~"

Balto tried to stand but fear held it's tight grip on him. What was Steele planning on doing to him? By the look in his eyes and the slur of his words Balto only thought the worst.

"S-steele, I'm sorry okay." Balto admitted, though not truly feeling what he said. Maybe by appearing weak Steele would feel that whatever his plan was wouldn't need to be put into action. But, the malamute grew his signature smirk, his eyes targeting the quivering mutt as he twisted his head to face him dead on.

"No time for verbal apologizes bitch! By this evening all the dogs of nome will see you as that! A good for nothing dick loving bitch!"

Balto gulped. _He's going to rape me!_

Steele saw the dread that flooded the mutt's amber eyes. He saw Balto's body shake. Where was this fear before? Where was this submissive state when Steele was in his element? Where was this submissive night ago when they had to return the medicine. How dare he NOW show such fear and lowness?

Growling, Steele stood above Balto, making sure that his large genitalia was seen. Balto averted his eyes and shut them. _Why can't I run? Why is my body betraying my will to escape?_

"I recommend you open up slut. Otherwise I'll ram this in with no lube and you'll wish you had taken me down your throat first.." Steele snarled with his lustful undertone. The mutt would soon be trembling under him. And after that, well, he'd get any woman he wanted. Especially Jenna. After all, what female in her right mind would go for a guy who took dick deep and didn't fight it.

Balto couldn't only give out a small cough as his eyes threatened to leak. He couldn't muster a single word as he only held his head away. He had nightmares of many things. Death, being lost, or getting consumed by his own self hate. But this, this made those seem like sweet daydreams.

"Fine," Steele spoke as he flicked his tongue, circling the vulnerable canine mix. "Your choice."

Balto finally found his voice as he snapped and barked at Steele. But it wasn't enough. The malamute already had his front legs locked tightly around his hips. Everytime Balto tried to snap back and bite at Steele the large malamute would slightly move.

"You asked for this!" Steele leaned forward, sinking his teeth deep into Balto's other shoulder. Balto let out a loud cry that only grew as Steele shoved into his unprepared body.

"Hush hush now, wouldn't want the whole town hearing you would we!?" With those last two words being spit from his mouth Steele removed himself before ramming back in. He replaced his sharp fangs into the deep wounds he had created. Balto's eyes flooded with tears. He cried in pain as he prayed.

"Someone help me!! Please!!" But his voice was dead. No one was coming. He'd be stuck under this monster and forced to bear every ounce of pain given. Well, until he saw the front door creek open.

Standing with a dark glow in his eyes, a cut lip and a scar on his cheek was the purple dog. His brows were facing down as his angry stare locked on the dog on top his friend. Curling his lips back to show off his deadly daggers the husky could only utter these words as they strained between his teeth.

"Get off of him. NOW!"


	7. chapter 7

**Mere minutes before**

Star stopped when he heard the low chuckle of a larger dog. "Hello little Star, we need to have a conversation." The purple husky instantly felt his heart drop. His repressed fear bubbled in his throat.

"About wh-what?" He asked in the bravest mock tone he could. Steele was a crafty dog, Star knew that, and he'd do anything to anyone in any fashion he felt suitable. Stepping close to the smaller dog Steele began to circle him like prey.

"What a stunt you pulled earlier." The malamute's voice was calm; that made it even scarier. Yet, Star resisted the urge to run. Despite being on the sled team for all these short years he knew he'd never truly match the big canine's speed. Therefore, a chase would end in an instant.

"Hah, yeah it was. I mean, you thought I was just going to let you kill him?" There was sarcasm in those words. A new boost of confidence that stung Steele's ear. Star hadn't fully processed those words when they fell from his mouth so the response was nothing but raw. Steele was utterly struck with shock that the tiny little cunt would speak to him in such a way IN HIS FACE!

"You got a lot of nerve but, I didn't come here to have a verbal squabble. I'd like to give you an offer." Steele's lips pulled into a smile that made Star's skin crawl underneath his layers of fur. Every word hinted at something dreadful.

"What kind?" Star asked as be made sure to not take Steele out of his sight. He could sense it. Something was very wrong about this all. Before he could think any more of it he was pressed against the ground, the wind getting knocked from his chest.

Blinking a bit he realized that he was now under Steele. Star instantly frowned.

"What are you-"

"Here's the deal. Because of you and that idiot Balto I won't be receiving any cunt for a long time. If you please me now then I won't go and find Balto to-"

Star had slashed Steele hard across his left eye, trailing the scratch all the way down his nose and lips. Steele stepped back in surprise. Yet again the purple bitch had dared to attack him.

"Balto is getting no more torment from you!" Star spoke with determination as he too stood. Just then Steele attempted to swipe at him. It caused a cut or two but definitely wasn't as bad as the one Star gave him as the purple husky's reflexes became fast.

Growling, Steele snorted and turned away. He wasn't going to entertain this low life's sudden urge to over power him any longer. However, he underestimated Star's new fire. Without warning Star pounced him, locking his jaw around the leather collar and tugging.

Star's goal was to get Steele down. If he could do that then maybe he could disable the malamute enough to where he wouldn't be able to hurt anybody for a long time.

Steele barked and shouted as Star continued to latch on to the leather collar. The noise gaining attention from a few dogs that were actually around. Most were stunned to see Star once again attempt to subdue the town's once glorified canine. Eventually, due to all the tugging and his sharp teeth, Star fell back with a piece of leather in his mouth. He had to blink a few times to settle in what just happened but the seconds his mind remembered Steele had vanished.

 _Must save Balto!_

 **Present**

Steele could only stare in pity. Did that pup really think he could truly come head to head with the malamute due to a few minor victories? Giving his signature smirk he rammed himself deeper into the whining mix breed. Balto cried out and quivered, lowering his head in defeat as water came from his eyes.

Star only held hatred and disgust. This dog - no - this demon clearly was only made of darkness. After everything he still finds pleasure in punishing the innocent.

"Get off of him before I make you."

Star's tone had no room for arguments. That once high pitched joyful melody was drowned by a darker serious lava.

Alright, I'm getting tired of this. Sighing, Steele huffed and pulled himself back. Balto's legs twitched as the pressure was finally released from his body. In such a wave of shock he collapsed on the ground yet his whimpers kept eching.

"Let's make this quick. Once I'm done tearing you into bits I'll resume my punishment of that bitch." He said in an almost uncaring attitude. Star crouched low, not afraid to show off his fearsome side.

"Outside." Star demanded. Now, rather amused, Steele walked past the snarling dog. He winked at those who had already begun to swarm around home as someone had rumoured another fight. While some wished him lucky others waited patiently for their hero. As the time ticked many began to question whether or not Star was actually going to come back out. Giving a laugh Steele leaned into the doorway.

"You wimp! Creating a little show so you can tend to that little ratty bit-"

The rest couldn't leave his mouth as sharp blades dug into his muzzle, snapping it shut. He instantly started to thrash around, eventually knocking off the now fired pup. Licking his upper jaw he felt the runny blood on his tongue. He could feel the cold air now hit his exposed flesh.

Everyone was silent. They looked at his attacker. It was Star. His eyes were dark and his posture was dangerous. His teeth now dripping with crimson as he gave violent breaths. His tail was raised as his ears laid back against his head.

"You have no right to call him that!" He charged at Steele, whom of which thought he was ready. Once Star was close he stood on his hinds as to scratch him. Only, by doing that he left himself vulnerable. Star gave a millisecond smirk as he locked his jaw around Steele's right hind. He could taste the arty pop in his mouth and he liked it. The malamute have an ear piercing yell as he stumbled. But even on injured feet Steele wasn't easy to take down. Now too feeling the heated passion Steele let out a monstrous roar.

"Guess we won't be going easy!" He eyed Star as the purple husky stayed a distance from him. His muzzle dripped with the fresh red. By now, most of the snow marked this as well. As Star charged again Steele began to maneuver himself. If he could fall on top of Star he'd gain an upper paw. As the husky came closer Steele began his plan. He figured Star was about to aim from his front legs. As such, just before Star's jaws got close, Steele leaned down as he expected Star to either jump over or stop his charge. After all, Star would never go for the kill.

He was wrong.

In a matter of seconds the once whisper filled crowd turned to instant screaming.

Star's jaw was wrapped tightly around Steele throat, just enough to draw blood but not enough to kill him….yet.

"Star don't!!"

"Oh my god he's gonna kill him!!"

"Steele's about to die."

Steele looked and was shocked to see Star staring at him. For the first time in a long time the malamute felt something he had dreaded ever feeling again.

Fear.

And by the burning fire that glowed within those eyes Steele knew that the old Star was gone. He had cracked the outer shell and the truly dangerous part that all dogs possessed was finally out.

As Star slowly pressed his teeth in ever so slowly (Steele not evening attempting to escape due to his own shock) a voice called to him.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned. It was Balto. They all gasped at his patches and the new wound that was dripping down his shoulder. His fur was damn from his crying yet his eyes held a sternness.

"Kill him, and you'll be like all those who've hurt you." The wolf dog said as he limped closer. Star growled threateningly at Balto, his way of warning him to back off or else. "What did I tell you about instincts? What did I say would happen if you listened to the bad ones?"

The crowd only grew silent as Balto tried to calm the new beast. Star was still tense, digging his claws into Steele's sides to signal that he wasn't afraid to do it. Steele himself hissed but otherwise didn't move.

"If you really want to keep me safe you can. But killing him won't do anything. It'll only make us both carry guilt when the smoke clears and I don't want that for us." Star's eyes, for the first time since this fight began, started to soften.

"Yeah Star, you're already a hero. You don't need to have a dead dog on your soul."

"I agree! C'mon, let him go and we can have our happy Star back!"

The crowd tried to spit nice words. Anything that would loosen his throat hold. And little by little he did. Eventually, his sharp canines left Steele's throat as his front paws firmly hit the ground. Steele, from blood loss, collapsed. Star, still under the heat of the moment, embraced Balto in a kiss. Of course, the crowd gave a gasp. Balto himself was rather stunned but allowed Star to do so.

Opening his once closed eyes and removing his lips from his " _friend_ " Star stared at the crowd. He watched as each dog froze as his eyes landed on him. Looking back at his almost freshly made kill reality struck him. Licking his muzzle he found the metallic taste wasn't as good as it was during the battle.

He heard the snow crunch and shot his eyes back on the crowd. For the first time since Star has been around, for the first time during his stay here, for the first time in his life he saw something glowing in those dogs eyes as they watched him. Even Balto himself had that glow.

Respect

And fear.


	8. chapter 8

The next day was rather off. Blinking his eyes Star noticed that Balto was promptly laying under his upper leg. Looking around he confirmed that he was still at home. The fire was lit and cool air came from the small cracks underneath them.

He lifted his leg from Balto and stood up. He noticed how sore he was all of a sudden. His legs felt a bit stiff and a part of his face stung. Thinking again he finally remembered the events from yesterday.

How Steele had tried to make him submit. How he beat him but got his scratch. How he found Steele violating his friend before Star himself turned into a blood driven beast. He remembered the taste of the blood, the fearful eyes of those who witnessed...and the kiss.

"Damnit." Star whispered silently. Out of everything he's done so far THAT was what he regretted doing. Sure, he's stated before that Balto was an attractive creature but he KNEW he had no romantic or sexual emotions towards him. Slapping himself he knew he'd have to apologize about that to Balto when he woke up.

Shaking his head he began to go outside. The sun had barely made an attempt to rise as the darkness still consumed most of the sky. When he walked outside he noticed the red stains that covered the wooden deck. HE did that. HE almost killed a dog. He thought back to what Balto had told him two days ago. Thing talk about instincts and repressing the right ones.

Star felt conflicted. On one end, finally releasing this inner wild creature had gained him respect. He knew now that dogs will likely think twice before attempting to assault him. But on the other end he had created a new fear. Sure, dogs fought all the and though Steele would give horrendous threats everyone knew he'd never ACTUALLY kill anybody. But Star? No, now everyone knows that Star is willing to kill. Or is he?

Star felt himself stuck in a worse rut then when he was another lacky for Steele. There was no true victory here.

As he walked along he saw how others dogs that had decided to also get up early looked at him. While they were giving off smiles he knew that their eyes held tension and caution.

Star is the new threat.

He knew more than ever that there would be no way for him to convert back to that once happy go lucky looking pup. Not only because he knew the other dogs would always become extremely tense but he also knew that his new instinct would never allow it. He had crossed a line that had vanished after he did. No going back.

Yawning a little he figured maybe he could go rest in the boiler room before it gets packed. That room always meant something to the dogs of Nome. Not only was it the meeting ground but it held many moments there that could be marked in the wood. Many dogs announced pregnancies, engagements, and proposals there. Dogs laughed, cried, and screamed within those walls. The boiler room is the essence of the canine culture in this town.

As he got closer Star's ears twitched. He could hear muffled voices as he leaned against the door. Though he couldn't quite make out the words he knew by the tone that the dogs inside were scared. Opening the door only a little he could finally hear some clear speech.

"Who knew he had it in him?" One voice spoke up.

"Maybe he was always like this and just waited till everyone was in a vulnerable state to expose his true self." Another arose.

"Question is, should we monitor him? His burst seem to only happen during high tension moments." A female spoke up.

"More like we should monitor Balto. Not in a bad way but from the looks of what's happened so far they must be mates. It's the main explanation as everytime Balto is threatened Star steps in." Someone suggested.

"Aw, but I don't think they're mates. It's just a very affectionate friendship is all. Besides, let's get to the real important question; who gets the breeding rights….. You all look at me like I'm crazy but I know a good half of you dogs have been eyeing him since these whole aggressive behavior began."

Star gave a small gasp and blushed. _Breeding rights? D-dogs are actually into me?_ Star didn't know how to feel. There were canines who were so interested in his new persona that they started to consider making him their mates.

"Wow." He said as he leaned on the door. Unfortunately, his weight caused the door to swing open with a loud bang as he himself fell to the ground. Opening his eyes and blinking a few he shook his head and eyed the group. It withheld Dixie, Doc, Nikki, Sylvia, Kaltag and a few others. All of them had their muzzles snap shut as they stared with hesitance. Star, finally standing, rubbed the his right leg and gave a cheeky embarrassed smile.

"Oops, heh, clumsy as always." The others gave either an overly ecstatic laugh or a nervous chuckle. Star himself becoming uneased by it. Which, the group noticed. They stopped their noises and watched carefully as Star looked for a place to sit.

"Oh um you want my spot?" Ron suggested as he steadily stood up. Star shook his head.

"No you seem comfortable in that spot. I'd hate for you to feel like you need to move for me." Star admitted calmly. For some reason a chill ran down the spines of the dogs. Was he egging Ron on? Was he looking for a dog to fight with? Had he heard what they said?

Those thoughts flooded the minds of those around. Star eventually settled down near the corner as that particular area was rather empty. Smiling, he placed his head on his crossed paws and waited.

"So, what are we talking about today?" He asked. Doc, the normally calm and wise elder dog, gave an uneasy eye to his fellow canines. A part of him wished to only speak the truth of their conversation. However, another wanted him to hold his tongue. He had no idea how this new Star would react. Before a single word could come from his mouth it was Kaltag who spoke up.

"We were simply discussing the plans for the next run coming later this month. We were wondering if you and Balto would like to join after his wounds heal?" The others shot their head him. He was clearly lying and they felt that mentioning Balto's condition would surely spark something in Star. But it didn't, instead Star's tail wagged excitedly.

"You know it! And Balto can come too? I'll ask him but I'm sure he'd love to run with us again!" A breeze of relief came over the group of dogs by Star's response. For the time being, every word will be spoken with caution.

 **Little Later**

Time passed at by then the sun was now above the horizon. Most of the dogs fell asleep where they sat while others returned home to greet their families for the morning. Star, on the other hand, felt his heart pumping rapidly. Throughout the conversation he saw how Kaltag would always have an eye on him and when Star would try to meet those eyes Kaltag would instantly shoot away while a hint of dark tan came on his muzzle.

At first, he assumed that Kaltag kept staring out of curiosity and caution but that thought drifted when he overheard Kaltag engaging in a conversation with another.

"He's just so...incredible. It's weird to admit but I always had some type of attraction to him it's just he was too submissive. But now that he seems to be able to handle his own I might try to get him, that is if he isn't Balto's mate already...or Nikki doesn't get to him first." Star could hear the genuine emotion Kaltag was expression. Though he couldn't see him Star knew that Kaltag probably wasn't able to make full eye contact with whomever he was addressing.

"I say go for it. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" There was a silent pause. "Well, I mean worse than getting your ass kicked?" Both gave a small chuckle before disbanding.

Star leaned against the wall. He could hear Kaltag approaching that specific alleyway. Thinking at the speed of everything Star had to come up with an approach. He could act clueless. He could act seductive. He could not act at all. Or he could-

"So, you have a crush on me?' Star's tone sounded like a child who had received a special valentines. Kaltag, struck with a sense of panic, gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha, what? Wh-where'd you hear that ridiculous, outrageous, over the top, conspiracy-"

"I just heard you." Star said calmly, staying deep at the taller dog. Kaltag gulped as he felt his body heat up. Thank gods he didn't attempt to hit Star for interrupting him.

"I-if it's true?" Kaltag asked. He was nervous. Star, the dog that almost MURDERED Steele, had heard what he thought about him. Even the part about trying to claim him before another as if he were an object.

Star, on the other hand, smiled widely on the inside. For the first time he had Kaltag flustered. The male was now at HIS mercy, not the other way around. Though he knew he'd feel guilty about it later today or tomorrow, Star wanted to use his newly gained sense of superiority to get Kaltag under his spell.

"I'll tell you this," Star began, running his body under Kaltag's chin. This movement was the signature gesture for sexuality. When a dog did this, it meant mating was on the table. And Kaltag grew even hotter by that realization. "If you can pin me down in a fight for hmmm ten seconds, I'll gladly allow you to mate with me~" Star surprised himself. He was never the one to have any type of sexual drive or the ability to seduce. Was this the side effect of confidence? Instinct? Whatever the matter Star was getting the reactions he wanted.

He was pretty sure that if dogs could sweat like humans that Kaltag would be drowning in his own. The orange and tan colored dog tried to speak but his unsteady breathes made it hard.

"I..i mean...um...I guess...if you...hah I mean…" Star giggled at the sight of Kaltag becoming utterly unprofessional. For the first time saw something in Kaltag eyes that he'd never thought he'd see in them before.

Fear

Respect

Lust


	9. chapter 9

Star smirked at Kaltag's reaction. Priceless indeed. The male who had once hit him for interrupting was now turning to putty because of him. Star, quite enjoying his new dominance, licked the other man's cheek.

Kaltag completely froze as a goofy smile came on his muzzle. Star giggled again as he started to walk off, swaying his hips a little to add to the sexual tease.

"C'mon Kaltag. The faster we get to this fight the faster I'll be beneath you~ Well, if you win that is~" Kaltag was breathing heavily. His body was tense and yet it also begged for him to get closer. His lust pressing hard against his lungs that every following breath became harder to take.

"C-coming!" He squeaked out as he followed the smaller dog. Star himself remaining rather quiet to allow the tense to fog a bit. Perhaps he shouldn't let Kaltag win. It may let him see if Kaltag was really determined to be with him. Then, a thought struck him. What if Kaltag wasn't doing this out of dormant love? What if it was just a play to get to be able to brag about later about how he dominated the new town threat. Giving a gulp he held on to his seductive smile and looked back. Kaltag just gave a goofy grin in response

As they were gaining closer to a secluded location, a loud voice boomed from behind.

"Eha Star!" Kaltag groaned and lowered his ears to his head. Both turned around to see Nikki walking towards them, a cunning smile on his muzzle. He pushed past Kaltag and was a mere inch from Star.

"I was thinking', how bout you and me go sit by the water and talk fors a while?" Star was speechless. Should he? Looking behind Nikki he could see Kaltag's eyes, fire practically burning within them. He gave an uneasy smile at Nikki as he moved himself from him.

"Sounds interesting but Kaltag and I-"

"Oi, I tell you what, you come with me and I'll give you some of the finest meat in Nome. Something old Kaltag over there can't give ya."

"Now Nikki!" Kaltag barked, curling his lips back to display his teeth in anger. "I don't appreciate your interruption!" Nikki smirked and turned to face his new competitor.

"Stand back Star, things bout to get messy." Nikki said, using his paw to basically tell Star to back off. Star, not wanting to be a submissive bitch, stepped up and tried to open his mouth to speak. However, it was overthrown by Kaltag's angry snarl.

"Don't tell him that! He's his own dog and does what he wants! Now step off and let us resume our private affair!" Nikki gave an amused snort, looked back at Star, then back at Kaltag. He gave a curled smile and chuckle.

"Trying to breed him before me?"

"Guys!" Star shouted. They didn't listen.

"Maybe, maybe not. That's besides the point." Kaltag responded to Nikki.

"Boys listen!" Star tried again. They failed to listen again.

"You thought you was sly. Remember we made it clear weeks ago that I wanted him, 'ight?" Nikki brought up. At that point Star was aggravated with both of him. He crouched low, flattened his ears, and gave his monstrous growl. Both bickering males stopped and looked at him in nervous fear.

"If both of would PLEASE stop acting like a pair of pups I'd REALLY love it! Now, if you excuse me," Star walked past the two of them, now completely out of the mood to try and carry out his original intentions. "I'm heading home. Maybe once you two settle on this I MIGHT consider your offers." After that was spoken Star disbanded.

Walking through the streets Star felt odd. He got this new slew of compliments that took him by surprise. Most of them he's only ever gotten wind of because they were directed to Steele back then. He did give responses though. Thank yous, you're too kind, and same to yous were sprinkled through his walk back home. He even heard a few whistles that would normally be reserved for the prettiest of females, yet, he was gaining some.

It honestly made him question the society he was living him. They only praised those who were victorious or cruel. Those who committed small acts of kindness were thrown aside to become eager sheep. In the end of the day, Star felt ashamed of his new ability. It had caused a stage to rise from under his feet and push him up for all to see.

Blinking back into reality Star saw his owner standing on the porch waiting for him. Star smiled and in a few short bounds he was near. However, his loving owner was tense and backed up a little from his purple pup. Star gave a small whine and sat on his hunches. Jonah kneeled down and hesitantly reached to pet Star's head. Star leaned forward and smiled as his owner gave him affection.

"Y-you're scaring me...us...the town! I don't know what got into you but I think you need to chill out. Otherwise, they'll consider putting you down." Star snapped his eyes open. Put HIM down!? Why!? Steele was an aggressive dog and yet he hadn't been threatened with death. Unknowingly, Star released a growl that caused Jonah to remove his hand quickly.

"B-Balto's inside waiting for you." He spoke before walking away. Star watched as his owner basically treated him like a threat. Star wasn't truly a threat to anybody! All in all he's the protector now! The hero in fact. He stopped Steele! He saved Balto! Anger rose in him. Yet, he gets threatened with the belt of death! Yet he's feared!

Going inside he saw Balto lying peacefully by the fire. Star frowned and came close to him from behind. In fact, Balto should be his. Yeah, if others wanted him so badly he should claim who he wants! After all, threats get what they want so not to be threats anymore. If Kaltag and Nikki really wanted him they'd have to prove it harder. Right now, Star was his mind set on Balto.

He threw every other voice into a soundproof closet, locking the door, and not looking back. His instincts were at the top now. Anger, confusion, regret, and arousal all bounced in his brain as he stood near Balto, whom of which was mildly contempt.

Licking his lips Star extended his claw and lightly dragged it against Balto's back, drawing circles and random curves as he gave chuckles.

Balto finally spoke up.

"Um Star-"

"Do you think I deserve to be happy? To get who I want?" Balto paused. Why was Star asking such a question? Of course he did!

"Why ask such weird questions? Of course you do Star! You're a brave and confident dog!" Balto complemented, looking Star in the face. Star smiled and laid beside Balto, still giving small chuckles as he drew more circles.

"You make me happy." He began as he drew around Balto's stomach area. " I want you to be my mate. It only makes sense to."

Balto froze. No way. NO WAY! Balto shook his head.

"Star, I'm going with Jen-"

"Then why aren't you in her home healing? Why isn't she getting scars protecting you? Even now, she's not here with you. Hell, has she ever kissed you like I did?" Balto was almost at a loss of words. Where was this coming from? Then it hit him.

Star had awakened his true raw emotions. His instincts were in high gear and every ounce of innocence had been stripped. Balto gulped, coming to the realization that at the moment he can't say no. Not yet at least.

Star, figuring he was right since Balto hadn't responded, gave a grin and leaned closer to Balto's head, licking his ear.

"I'll be good to you. I'll protect you always." Balto turned his head to speak but Star planned his lips against his own. Balto was now burning hot.

Burning under the glowing sun.


End file.
